Pokemon: Battle Online
by Ultra Blader
Summary: When Mike, Seth and Glen meet on the game, Pokemon: Battle Online, it becomes a perfect game for the trio, until things start to turn sour. What is this virus doing to the game? How can it be stopped? Inspired by Pokemon World Online
1. It Begins

Pokemon: Battle Online

Chapter 1: It Begins

Mike rushed home. He pulled out the disc, and set it into his computer.

Seth walked quietly home. He waited until his parents left to go to a movie, and his older sister left to go on a date. Perfect.

Glen didn't have to go far to get his disc. It had come to him, via the mail. It took about ten seconds for him of have the game in his hand, ready to install the game.

At almost the same time, all three boys, Mike, Seth and Glen, all inserted the disc into the computer, and prepared to install the program within.

Mike had waited ages for this game to come out. He had saved, toiled, and who knows what else in order to get the game. But it was all going to be worthwhile.

Seth already had heaps of money, and had been early to get to the store to buy his copy. He always planned ahead, and, since he had enough cash for a couple of expansions as well, he was pretty much set.

Glen lived in the country, in the farming areas, but liked the idea of games linking him to people around the world. He couldn't wait to try this out.

Login Commencing

They each typed in data for the game, each one typing in their name, address, and other such information.

After all of that, they made their characters. Mike chose a Squirtle, as he thought about the amazing power that Blastoise packed, and that it would be useful later on in the game.

Seth waited a moment before choosing a Charmander, content with his choice.

Glen quickly picked a Bulbasaur, ready and excited to begin.

Then, they chose the region and language. They all chose the same Regional Server, Kanto. However, there were several languages the game offered. Each one allowed a different world for each language. All three of them chose English.

All three of them lay back, to enjoy the beginning movie.

It started with a roaring Charizard, a strong Blastoise, with both of them in a serious battle in an arena.

The scene changed to a valley, with a couple of Eevees running after each other.

It changed again. This time, a Torchic and a Pidgey traveled across a desolate wasteland.

For one last time, it changed into a battle, in which a Turtwig and a Sunkern fought a towering Onix. The Turtwig fired a dozen Razor Leaf attacks, and the Sunkern several Bullet Seeds, but that didn't stop the Onix from firing a Hyper Beam. The screen turned white, before showing the Main Menu.

Mike clicked play, and begun to go into the game. The game setting quickly changed to Kanto.

Having a look at his basic stats, he decided to begin leveling up, and went to Route One.

Seth entered soon after. He didn't want to start playing with other people just yet, so he switched off playing on the Internet, and started working on some quests, to help him play. When he found one, he sent his character over there, immediately.

Glen marched his Bulbasaur over to Route One. It was then when he met Mike.

Mike was having a bit of trouble trying to beat some Rattata, when Glen Tackled one of them into next week. The two players then continued to beat the rest of the Rattata, before talking.

Begin Talk

Mike: Hey

Glen: Hi

Mike: You new?

Glen: Yeah

Mike: Me too

Glen: Wanna add each other to friends list?

Mike: Sure.

Mike: Wanna help me train?

Glen: Sure. I've got heaps of time.

Talk Ended

Meanwhile, Seth was going to Route 1, where he was looking for players to help him beat a Quest, called: The Rattata Gang. After turning the Internet back on, he started leveling up. The quest said you had to be at least level 7 to fight that quest on your own, and he didn't want to be beaten by the first quest he saw.

He saw Mike and Glen, who were up to level 8 each now, and prepared to ask if they wanted to help.

Begin Talk

Seth: Hey. Want to help me out?

Glen: What do you want us to do?

Seth: Help me out on a quest.

Mike: Which one?

Seth: Rattata Gang. I'm only level 5, so I need at least one person to help me out. Ya mind?

Mike: Sure

Glen: I'm game.

Seth: Then let me join your party, and I'll take you there.

Talk Ended.

Seth took the two of them to a Rattata's house in Pallet, triggering a conversion.

Begin Cutscene

Party walk in, and talk to Old Rattata.

Rattata: Oh dear oh dear.

Mike: How can we help you?

Rattata: It's bad. Very bad.

Glen: What's bad?

Rattata: A rogue Rattata is raiding both Pallet and Viridian. To make things worse, he has an entire gang, and he is almost ready to evolve! And to top it off, we cannot get to Viridian while they block the way! Oh dear.

Seth: Don't worry. We'll deal with him and clear the path.

Rattata: Thank you so much! I will reward you for you're efforts!

End Cutscene

The group of three left for the hideout where they would face the Rattata Gang, and get the chance to enter Viridian City.

After some more Rattatas and Pidgeys on Route 1, they found themselves looking at the Hideout of the Rattata Gang.

Begin Cutscene

All three characters enter Hideout

Mike: Rattata Gang! Stop raiding Pallet and Viridian now!

The Head Rattata walks up

Rattata: Let me think… NO! Attack, Rattata Gang!

The Rattata Gang charge all at once, but a flash of light occurs, and the Gang is knocked out.

Glen: You have one last chance to surrender.

Rattata: Never! Prepare to face my wrath!

End Cutscene.

Glen started the fight with a Leech Seed, which would soon begin to sap Rattata's strength. At the same time, Mike Bubbles him into next week.

Slowed by the Bubbles and Leech Seed, the Rattata moved towards Seth, but is taken down by a Tackle from Glen, followed by Mike.

Angry, the Rattata sped up, ready to hit Seth with a Hyper Fang, except that Glen's Leech Seed damaged it at the worst moment, and it toppled over, allowing Seth to escape.

Trapped, the Rattata charged forward, Hyper Fang at the ready, when the Leech Seed drained him again. The three teammates pummeled the Rattata with Bubble, Tackle and Scratch.

The Rattata collapsed against all the attacks, and fainted.

The three characters walked forward, as another cutscene commenced.

Begin Cutscene

Rattata collapses after all the attacks fired at him.

Rattata: I shall not give up!

Seth: Face it, you've lost. Give up while you have the chance.

Rattata: No! Commence Evolution Mode!

Mike: What?!

Rattata: You heard me!

Rattata is consumed by a glowing light. When the light subsides, Rattata is gone. In it's place is a Raticate!

Raticate: Now you shall be defeated.

Glen: Oh yeah? Let's go!

Seth: Right!

End Cutscene

The Raticate started with three Shock Waves, each directed to each to the teammates. Seth had about 30 of his health taken off him, Mike was near fainting, and Glen was almost completely unfazed by the attack.

"Guys, I'm not going to survive at this rate. Good luck." Said Mike, as the Raticate sent another Shock Wave in his direction.

"No, Mike." Cried Glen, as Mike fainted from the assault. Meanwhile, Seth was using Ember on Raticate as much as he could.

The Raticate Shock Waved Seth, which gave Glen the chance to Leech Seed the strong rat. (Evolution has allowed Raticate to get rid of the first Leech Seed.)

Turning around, the Raticate Hyper Fanged Glen, almost knocking him out. But then the Leech Seed drained the creature, and then, with dozens of Embers from Seth, it fainted. They had won.

Begin Cutscene

The Raticate is nearly done for. The three teammates (Mike was restored, thanks to the Raticate being defeated,) step towards him.

Mike: Surrender. You can't win!

Raticate: Yes I can!

Raticate tries to Hyper Fang them, but falls over instead.

Glen: Admit it! It's over!

Raticate: Yes, it is. For now, at least.

A flash of light occurs, and the Rattatas and Raticate disappear.

Raticate's Voice: I shall fight you again. Sooner or later, I shall get my revenge. I look forward to that day…

End Cutscene

The threesome got out of the Hideout, when it disappeared, allowing passage through to Viridian City! But first, they rushed back to Pallet.

_In Pallet…_

The three characters enter the Rattata's House.

Begin Cutscene

Mike: We dealt with the Rattata Gang.

Rattata: Good! Good! Now we can rest assured that that Gang has been disbanded.

Rattata goes and gets out a bag, and gives it to each character.

Rattata: This should be satisfactory. I hope you enjoy your payment.

End Cutscene

Each player receives $500, 700 EXP and a Potion!

Begin Talk

Seth: So, did you enjoy that?

Mike: Yeah. I know that I got knocked out, but it was still fun! 

Glen: Cool. And I got another 2 levels higher. That sets me to level 10!

Mike: Me too.

Seth: I'm at level 9. Mind if I tag along with you guys?

Mike: Sure.

Glen: Knock yourself out.

Seth: Thanks.

End Talk

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, guys, what do you think? I wanted to make a Online Story, but I didn't want to rip off "Pokemon World Online." I think I did a pretty good job of avoid that.


	2. Amber Dream Quest Part 1

Pokemon: Battle Online

Chapter 2: Amber Dream Quest Part 1

The three characters walked towards the city, known to many as Viridian. Apart from a couple of Rattata and Pidgey, there was nothing stopping the trio from reaching their destination.

First, they went to the gym, only to find it closed. Pity.

They were about to pass over to the Viridian Forest when a character came speeding by.

Begin Cutscene

A Pikachu rushed north, with a Weedle in hot pursuit.

Pity it couldn't keep up.

Weedle: Stop, thief!

The Weedle stops altogether.

Weedle: (Out of breath.) Puff, I just can't, huff, keep up with it. I can't believe it stole the Amber Dream. Now I won't be able to take it to the ceremony in Pewter in two days time!

Seth, Glen and Mike approach the Weedle.

Seth: What happened?

Weedle: A Pikachu stole a valuble object called the Amber Dream. It's used in a festival in Pewter, and if I don't get it back soon, terrible things could happen!

Glen: Don't worry. We'll get it back.

Weedle: Thankyou! The thief went towards the Viridian Forest! If you can find him there, you should be able to defeat him, and recover the Amber Dream!

Mike: What are waiting for? Let's go!

End Cutscene

The group marched up to the Viridian Forest, hoping to find the Pikachu at the entrance. No such luck, as they went deep into the forest, fighting Caterpie and Weedle, and the occasional Pikachu or Pidgey.

A while after, which was uneventful apart from everyone gaining a level, (Except for Seth, who gained two) they made it to a boss battle, one that started with an impressive cutscene.

Begin Cutscene

The thief Pikachu faces down a large group of Pidgeot.

Pidgeot Leader: Squark! What have you done with the Silver Wing?

Pikachu: …

Pidgeot Leader: If you do not answer, we can and will attack.

The Pikachu begins to glow.

Pidgeot Leader: Right then, squark! Troops, prepare to attack! Squark!

The Pikachu explodes in a cascade of furious energy. After the attack, the Pidgeot are all on the ground, unable to move. The Pikachu regains it's form, and stands solemnly in front of the fallen Pidgeot Squadron.

Pikachu: Time to dispose to the evidence…

The Pikachu begins to become a black void, but in the middle of it's "technique", in which it begins to suck in the Pidgeot Squadron, a rock is thrown at it, disturbing it, and causing it to be taken by surprise.

Pikachu: Who dares disturb me?

Seth, Glen and Mike enter the scene.

Glen: We do

Pikachu: Fine. Then prepare to die!

End Cutscene

The Pikachu rushed at Mike to do a Volt Tackle, but was stopped thanks to a quick ember from Seth. Glen followed up with Leech Seed, while Mike used Tail Whip to decrease Pikachu's defence, allowing them to perform hit-and-run tactics on Pikachu. Soon, after much damage from Ember, Tackle, Leech Seed and Scratch, Pikachu fainted. This, according to Glen, was a bit of a letdown, since the last boss, the Rattata Leader/Raticate was so hard to beat, and nobody fainted this time, even though Mike came rather close.

Begin Cutscene

Pikachu: …

Mike: Give it back!

Pikachu: Give what back?

Glen: Don't mess around. Give us the Amber Dream!

Pikachu: Fine. Have your little "Amber Dream". I'm finished with it anyway.

You received the Amber Dream!

Pikachu: Now goodbye. Oh, and enjoy the festival! Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh…

As Pikachu's mean-spirited laughter fades away, so does the Pokemon itself.

Weedle quickly sped along by, coming up to talk.

Weedle: You did it! I'll move along to Pewter. I'll see you at the festival! Bye!

Weedle leaves.

The Pidgeot Squadron manage to get up

Pidgeot Leader: Thankyou. We wouldn't have survived if you hadn't saved us from our fate.

Seth: No problem.

Pidgeot Leader: Goodbye. If we can ever repay you, just call, and we shall be there.

The Pidgeot Squadron leaves.

End Cutscene

The group walked towards the end of the forest. What was about to happen at the festival was impossible to predict. Simply being there would allow them to see that this quest was a lot harder than it seemed.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Amber Dream Quest Part 2

Pokemon: Battle Online

Pokemon: Battle Online

Chapter 3: Amber Dream Quest Part 2

After making to Pewter City, the group looked around, before spotting someone who looked familiar.

Begin Cutscene

Weedle approaches group

Weedle: Hello! Did you bring the Amber Dream?

Seth: Yes. I have it.

Weedle: Great! Just keep it safe for now, and you can enjoy the festival when the day arrives! I urge you to wait and stay until then.

Two days later…

Scene: Pewter is full of cheering Pokemon, Seth, Mike, and Glen in the crowd. Weedle slowly makes his way up to an altar, carrying the Amber Dream.

Weedle eventually makes it to the altar, and turns around to speak

Weedle: This festival is a reminder! To remind all about the terrors our forefathers faced! About the guardian, trapped within the Amber Dream for all time, who saved this world, and sealed itself within the Amber Dream. It is said that if the guardian is ever corrupted, only the pure of heart can defeat it…

??: Then let's put it to the test, shall we?

Enter Pikachu

Weedle: You again! What do you want this time?

Pikachu: Just so I could do… THIS!

Pikachu gets sucked into the Amber Dream, causing it to flash, before slamming into a Kadabra in the crowd. The Kadabra absorbs the Amber Dream, and transforms into The Amber Kadabra!

Amber Kadabra: RRROOAAARRRR!!

Random Pokemon in Crowd: RUN!

The crowd disappears at a startling rate. Mike, Seth, Glen and Weedle are all that's left.

Mike: Let's go!

Weedle: I'll help you!

Seth: No. This is our battle. We don't want you getting hurt.

Weedle: Fine. But I will stay here if you need some help.

End Cutscene.

The Amber Kadabra started by blasting away with Psybeam. It hit each of the combatants, almost knocking Glen out. The three countered with Leech Seed, Water Gun and Ember.

Howling in pain, the Amber Kadabra created an round orange rock, then blasted it at Seth, melting him into the amber, turning him into stone.

"Seth has been petrified!" The game blared out.

With Seth out the picture, it was down to Glen and Mike. Glen played decoy to allow Mike a direct path to the Amber Kadabra. He blasted it continuously with Bubble and Water Gun, until the Kadabra turned around and blasted him with the same round orange rock.

"Mike has been petrified!"

Now all alone, Glen slapped Kadabra from a distance using Vine Whip. The technique lasted a while, until Kadabra prepared to fire the same orange rock.

Glen saw the attack be prepared, and tried to dodge. But there was no point: The Kadabra was much faster than him, and it could and would change its firing angle.

Glen braced his character for the attack.

It never came.

Slowly, Glen realised what had happened. In the nick of time, the Leech Seed hit the Kadabra, stopping it for a short time.

He rushed at the Kadabra with Tackle, harming it, and defeating it.

Begin Cutscene

Mike, Glen and Seth approach defeated Amber Kadabra, fully healed.

Amber Kadabra: Grrrrr……

?? : This fight is over. There is no more need to fight.

Glen: Who are you?

Seth: And what do you want?

??: Nothing much. Now, Kadabra, your use has come to an end.

Strands of energy come out of the Kadabra, causing it to faint. The energy shapes itself to become an Aerodactyl! (This is the Guardian, but corrupted.)

Aerodactyl: Now with this new form, I can destroy the descendant of the Great Hero!

With a single swoop, the Aerodactyl grabs Weedle, and disappears into the distance.

Aerodactyl: If you want to see Weedle again, come to the summit of Mount Moon! Although, the only way you can get there is by flying!

Aerodactyl's voice also fades into the distance.

Mike: What can we do now? We can't beat him if we can't reach him!

??: May we be of assistance?

Mike, Glen and Seth turn around to see the Pidgeot Squardron. The Pidgeot Leader steps forward.

Pidgeot Leader: Do you need a ride?

Seth: Yes! Thankyou."

Mike, Glen and Seth all jump on different Pidgeots, as they fly up to Mount Moon. The question is, did they make it in time?

Later…

Aerodactyl sneers at Weedle, as if to eat him. Aerodactyl advances, and…

??: Stop right there!

Aerodactyl turns around to see Seth, Mike, and Glen, along with three Pidgeots.

Seth: Let Weedle go.

Aerodactyl: Let me see… No!

Mike: Fine! Then we shall take him back by force!

End Cutscene

The Aerodactyl swooped left and right, getting Leech Seeded, before being attacked by Water Gun and Metal Claw. But then, it happened.

Seth stopped, dead. His screen started to relay the same message, over and over again.

ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR

ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR

Over and over again. The word error appeared on Seth's "state of the art" screen.

In the game, Mike was having problems. Glen had been knocked out, and Seth was out of action.

For the first time in the game, since he started, Mike was alone.

Seth watched the word error spread across his screen.

ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR…

Ding!

Pokemon: Battle Online is sorry for the problem. There was a glitch in the game. We hope you accept a gift for your forgiveness. It will be in your storage later. We now return you to your game. Have a nice day.

Seth was back in the game. He saw Mike battling Aerodactyl with Water Gun. The Aerodactyl Hyper Beamed Mike, nearly taking him out. But Seth jumped up and hammered it with several strong Metal Claws, defeating Aerodactyl, and winning the battle.

Begin Cutscene

Aerodactyl: I, have lost.

Mike: Yes. You have.

Aerodactyl: The evil, has left. Thankyou. Now, I have returned, and I can live once more.

Glen: Good.

Aerodactyl: Now, let us return to Pewter. The festival must now continue!

Later…

Scene: The festival. Everyone is cheering at the return of the Amber Guardian. Everyone is celebrating. Weedle, Aerodactyl, Mike, Seth and Glen are talking.

Weedle: Amazing! They'll be talking about this for decades to come!

Aerodactyl: Yes, although they will have to change the ceremony. We can't have someone trying to carry me up to the altar!

Everyone laughs as Weedle crawls over to Mike, Glen and Seth.

Weedle: You deserve this. It is a rare item. Using this will allow you to achieve many things.

You received the Amber Dream Sword!

Weedle: The Amber Dream Sword is made once a year at the Festival. They are extremely rare, as only one can be made a year. We don't know if we can still make them now, unless we can enchant some amber. If you find any on your travels that you don't want, you can bring it here for it to be shaped into an Amber Dream Sword.

End Cutscene

Quest Ended

Seth, Mike and Glen decided to talk with each other before logging off, about both the quest, and about the problem Seth had with the program.

Begin Talk

Mike: What happened?

Seth: I don't know. But the game is going to give me a prize for the error. Guess it's only fair.

Glen: True. And we did win. And get these cool weapons. Pity my character can't use it.

Mike: Don't worry. You'll find a character that can.

Glen: Thanks.

Mike: In the meantime, you can give it to me!

Glen: No.

Mike: AWWW!!

Glen: No.

Mike: PLEASE?

Glen: NO! Why would you want it anyway?

Mike: So I can fight with two ultra-strong weapons at the same time!

Glen: You don't have that skill. Not yet anyway.

Mike: Right. And by that time…

Glen: I'd have already got someone who can use the Amber Dream Sword!

Mike: D'oh!

End Talk

One by one, they signed off, thinking about what had happened.

TO BE CONTINUED…

What do you think? Please Review!


End file.
